


For Your Eyes Only

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rough-ish sex, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: Varian's had a long day trapped with the House of Nobles. He needs to unwind and has purchased himself just the 'gift' he needs.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't going to post this, since it was specifically written for someone, but they asked me to post it so here it is. Enjoy!

Varian couldn’t help but walk rather briskly back to his chambers. He had probably been rude, pushing past Lord something or other, but at this moment he didn’t care, not when his  _ ‘surprise’ _ was waiting for him  _ oh so _ patiently.

Varian couldn’t help but smirk, blood heating, his fingers flex, desperate to unwrap his gift.  _ Patience _ . He needs to practice patience- after all his little whore was bought and paid for, he wasn’t going anywhere for the night.

He slows his pace as he approaches his room, wouldn’t want his little concubine to know how eager he actually was. Without knocking, he throws the door open, smirking as he takes in the sight on his bed.

They’ve sent him a beauty that’s for sure. His whore kneels on the bottom of his bed, sitting to attention. Blue eyes wide and locked on him. He can’t help but smirk, so well-trained. The concubine smiles, lips painted a bold red, eyes made smokey with some sort of powder. It’s alluring to say the least. Varian lets his gaze wander, his harlot wears a silk robe, it’s a wonderful deep purple colour, hanging off his shoulders, and draping into long sleeves that lighten at the ends. Suppressing a growl as he makes out the large slits along the side of the robe, revealing creamy expanses of thigh, and what looks suspiciously like suspenders.

“Rise.” Varian commands. He wants to see the full effect, to know exactly what he’s paid for. The blond beauty’s eyes widen, and he nods, swallowing nervously. The action causes the blond hair elegantly piled on top of his head to move, and Varian is entranced by how the candlelight of the room reflects on those golden tresses. 

His prize stands, slowly. Varian catches a slight blush and bites back a grin as the boy stands on shaky legs. He’ll take that as a sign his  _ specific  _ request was adhered to. 

“Beautiful” He can’t help but breathe out. His concubine is wearing ivory stockings, no doubt also made of silk, he can see the rather revealing underwear riding low on the blonds hips. Those slits in the dress come all the way up to the hip. He can’t help but growl in pleasure. He’s going to enjoy this.

Varian motions with his finger for the boy to do a twirl. A faint blush appears on the blond’s face, but he complies, spinning slowly, letting Varian marvel at how the robe accentuates those delightful curves. He grins, divesting himself of his attire. Pleased by how wide his soon-to-be lovers eyes go as they take in how large he is. 

“Well? You may as well fetch me some wine.” Varian says, making his way to the bed, laying back on the multitude of pillows. He can’t help but feel a little smug at how quickly the blond carries out his order- he could get used to this. He takes the offered goblet when his slave returns. Taking a sip and savouring the flavour… something’s missing.

“Make yourself useful, my cock is in need of service.” He tilts his head towards his erection. His whore’s eyes widen, and he nods, clambering back onto the bed and kneeling before him.

“Forgive me master, how thoughtless of me.” His little concubine has such a musical voice. Small deft hands reaching out and taking his length in hand. He holds back his moans, as the blond moves his hands over the shaft, enticing a stream of pre-cum to dribble down the side. “You’ve had such a long day, please let me relieve you of your stress.”

His slut has a silver tongue. Better put it to good use. He motions with his eyes, pointedly staring at those crimson lips, it takes a few attempts before the blond catches on. Sultry smile on his face.

“Your wish is my command,  _ my king _ .”

Varian can feel his cock throb at those words. This boy will be his undoing, but right now all he wants is that honeyed mouth on him. As if reading his thoughts, the blond lowers his head, keeping those azure eyes locked with his.

He watches in awe as a pink tongue flickers out, lapping at the pre-cum running down his length. Varian groans as his concubine mewls in pleasure. Eyes closed, tongue pulling back into that seductive mouth as the boy savours his taste.

“ _ So good _ . My king tastes so good.”

Varian hides his pleasure by taking another drink of his wine. The little blond wastes no time, lavishing his cock with attention, tongue lapping at the shaft, tracing the hard ridge. Going from base to tip. The blond makes a show of letting his tongue dip into Varian’s slit- and Varian very nearly spills his wine. _ Little minx.  _ He can’t help but moan and throw his head back at the sensation of his flushed head being sucked into a tight, wet, heat.  _ Light! _ This is bliss.

Varian drains his goblet tossing the empty vessel across the room. His whore blinks in surprise but doesn’t stop their task. Varian closes his eyes and basks in the sound, the whimpers escaping the blond. Clearly enjoying this as much as Varian. He cracks an eye open to watch his lover hollow out his cheeks, creating a wonderful suction. Varian can’t resist any longer and fucks up into that heat.

The blond makes a sound of surprise, blue eyes narrowing on him ever so slightly before the clever boy tilts his head to accommodate his master. Reaching out Varian finds those silky locks, untying them from their binds, he runs his hand through, before taking a firm grip. His whore whimpers, and he can’t help but groan at the vibrations. Feeling impatient, Varian uses his grip to force the boys head down slightly more, the blond gags slightly, but moans wantonly and allows himself to be used. It only takes a few hard thrusts for Varian to come, spilling himself down his concubine’s throat. He’s pleased to see the blond swallow it all down, as he pulls out slowly.

“Very good. You’re at least worth some of the money I paid for you at least.” Varian sneers out, enjoying the way his words cause his slave to mewl. Blue eyes hazed with lust meet his, and he can’t help but smirk. 

“Clean me.” He demands. Gratified when the blond instantly laps up the remaining come of his cock, panting and whining the whole time. Seems his prey is a little too eager. “Strip.” Varian follows up, growing tired of the game and wanting to truly get his money's worth.

His whore sluggishly scrambles upright. Biting a painted lip and looking at him coyly before sliding the robe down his arms. Varian feels his toes curl in anticipation as a pair of small breasts are revealed, wonderfully perky and nipples already pebbled with arousal. The robe drops lower, revealing a pale expanse of taught skin until finally giving way to what can barely be called underwear. The robe pools at the blonds feet leaving him in nothing but his jewellery, a thong and those stockings.

Varian motions for the blond to come closer to the bedside, his little concubine obliges, standing before Varian looking far to fuckable. With a strong pull, Varian snaps the side of the thong, revealing the boys dripping pussy. _ Perfect _ . Already so wet and willing for him. Varian flashes the boy a dangerous smirk, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He keeps his hands on those plump thighs, kneading the flesh. He mouths along his whore’s mound, revelling in the breathy whimpers coming out his little slut’s mouth. With a wolfish grin Varian lets his mouth fall lower, hungry for his prize.

_ Oh! _ His whore tastes so sweet. Varian grins at the shocked cry, as he all but devours that swollen clit. His toy tries to move away, but Varian’s grip is iron, and he intends to have his lover overstimulated and begging for his cock. He groans around the bud, pleased at the tremble he can feel in his lover's thigh, his heads reach towards the blond’s ass. Pleased when he could feel the plug he ordered his concubine to insert there, this morning. He’ll have his seed leaking from every hole tonight.

His whore cries out shocked, and Varian feels a wave of slick. _ Ah!  _ His little slave has come already…  _ pity _ , but he has no intention of stopping. He continues on his torture, once he’s made his little harlot come six times, he inserts a finger, pleased by how easily it slides in. His slave is babbling nonsense to him now, barely able to stand.  _ Soon _ . Soon he’ll have him face down on the mattress. He’s managed three fingers- just barely, inside that sopping hole, a skilful arch of his fingers and his lover all but collapses to the ground. Muscles in those creamy thighs twitching and jumping beneath the skin.

“Master!” The little blond whimpers pathetically, bangles clinking as his arms try desperately to keep himself upright, clinging to the sheets. “Please master, please fuck me!”

Varian, slowly withdraws his fingers, feeling rather smug about the pitiful whine that comes from his little concubine’s mouth.

“I suppose you begged me so nicely… Very well whore, on the bed. On all fours.” He uses his most authoritative voice, pleased to see his little concubine all but throw himself on the bed, assuming the position. Varian lets out a dark chuckle as he sees the slick dripping down those trembling thighs. He can’t help but make an appreciative hum. 

Varian makes his way over, his cock eager to be sheathed within that body. Varian lets his hands run over it, draping himself over his harlots back, hearing the choked sob from beneath him. Unable to resist he gropes those breasts, using his thumbs to toy with those hardened nipples. His lover cries and writhes beneath him, whispering pleas. Varian nips at the nape of his neck, eager to leave marks, so everyone will know to whom this whore belongs.

“You’re mine” Varian snarls, biting a bit harsher, “I bought you, you are mine to use as I see fit!”

The blond cries out, nodding his head and making no sense whatsoever, but it seems Varian’s message has sunk in. Taking himself in hand, Varian gives himself a few strokes, amazed by how hard he is, despite coming earlier. Feeling far too impatient he lines himself up with his prize, and in one fluid movement penetrates the boy.

“YES!” His whore screams, he can hear the cracking of toes curling and fingers gripping the sheet. Varian lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, for a second he was worried he’d actually hurt his lover. Pleased that his concubine is relaxed and slick enough for him he begins to thrust.

It’s so warm and wet. Far tighter than being in his mouth. Varian moans loudly, head thrown back and hands gripping those hips with enough force to bruise. He pushes the blond down slightly, tilting his ass to get a better angle… OH, Light!! That’s perfect. The room is filled with an obscene squelch as he slides in and out of his lover’s slick cunt. The boy moans and weakly fists the sheets. The clinking of his harlot’s jewels like music to his ears.

_ “Please, please, please” _ His slave bleats out over and over like a mantra. Varian grins, angling himself, so he can hit that sweet spot. The blond beneath him cries out loudly twisting and pushing back against him, clearly lost in a wave of pleasure. 

“I’m going to fill you with my seed. I’m going to keep you here, naked and full of my essence. You’ll give me as many princes and princesses as I want, won’t you?” Varian coos into his lover’s ear. 

“Yes, yes! As many as you want, only your babies.” His lover answers, sounding fevered and needy, grunting as he pushes back roughly against Varian. Grinning, Varian brings a hand to the plug in his harlot's ass.

“You’ve been so good keeping this in, all day for me. I promise not much longer. I always reward those who are obedient.” Varian croons, slapping that pert ass, pleased by the shocked yelp he receives in return. 

“Fill me please! Master, I want your seed!”

Varian almost falters. How bold of his whore. He smacks his ass again, this time answered by a needy moan.  _ Oh? _ His little wench enjoys that? Varian smirks giving another swift smack.

“Ah! Nnng” The blond cries out, arching into him suddenly, clinking of jewellery growing louder. Varian stills biting his neck and basking in the way that pussy clamps and spasms around his cock- as if trying to milk him. Well it would be rude to leave his whore empty, after such a bold plea. Varian reaches for the discarded sash of his concubine’s robe, looping it around that slender waist. He grips the ends, releasing the blonds hips.

His slut makes a startled sound until he realizes what Varian is about to do. Gripping the sash allows Varian to thrust much harder, and he does. He moves as if he’s a man about to die, pounding that lithe body into the mattress. He can only go for ten minutes or so, before he finds himself arching back, head almost touching his ankles. Varian lets out a loud shout, cock pulsating as it releases it’s spend within the willing body beneath.

The blood thundering in his ears finally abates, and he groans as he dislodges himself from within his concubine. The blond wails at the loss, and Varian growls as he watches that pussy try to clamp down and draw as much of his seed in as possible. Seeing rivulets of his come dripping down his slaves thighs has his blood heating again. Surprised he realizes he’s still hard.  _ Great _ . He won’t have to wait for his dessert. 

“You’ve done so well tonight.” Varian praises, his whore can barely keep his hips up, thighs like jelly and pitiful little moans spilling from those sinful crimson lips. “Last time you passed out before we made it this far. Seems I have trained you well.” Varian lets his arms run over that delicious ass, massaging at those thighs- the blond does deserve a reward for doing so well.

“Master” Is the only response he gets, at least the only word not garbled and warped by the throes of orgasm and pleasure. He can’t help but smirk, kneading the flesh of his wench’s ass. Digging his fingers into that soft flesh a little roughly. His concubine doesn’t mind though, if anything he’s enjoying it, pushing back unsteadily against the ministrations.

“Pity I’m out of wine. I could have poured it over your ass, and used it to make you slick.” Varian muses out, eyeing the forgotten goblet regretfully. “Thankfully you’re such a good little slut, and you’ve provided me with  _ so _ much slick.”

His whore whines at the condescending praise, head unable to rise from its place on the mattress. The blond probably won’t last much longer… at least not without some rest. Varian takes his cock in hand, coating it in his harlot’s juices, moaning at how good it feels. With his other hand he reaches for the bejewelled plug he had insisted the boy insert into himself. As he eases it out, the little blond sobs, trying to push back.

“No, please, so empty. Master!”

Varian just smirks looking feral. What a good slut he has, so needy and eager to be filled. He smacks that pale ass, now starting to tint red.

“That’s not how you speak to me whore.” He growls out authoritatively. The blond whimpers, and stops trying to push back. Whining high in his throat as Varian finally removes the plug. Varian is very pleased to see the plug has stretched his lover well. He should be able to enter without causing any pain… just to be safe though, he slicks up his fingers.

A desperate keen, is the answer he receives as he slides his fingers into that puckered hole. They slide in with little resistance and pleased Varian, scissors them for a few moments, driving his whore wild.

“Master, yes! Master, please! I’ll be good! Please, please, fill me!”

Those accolades are like music to his ears, and with a grin he withdraws his fingers, lining himself up, to penetrate this welcoming hole.

“How bad do you want it?” He can’t help but tease, letting the head of his cock slide over the boys puckered entrance. Eliciting a shiver from the blond and a throaty moan.

“Master, please, need you. Need your cock. Use me, please!”

It’s not quite the answer he was looking for, though considering how far gone his concubine is, he’s impressed he was even able to muster that sentence. With a gentle pat on that plump rear, Varian eases himself into that pliant body.

Oh! It’s far tighter than the boy’s pussy. Not as wet, but not bad. His whore lets out a shuddering breath, fisting the sheets harder and crying out titles that aren’t quite titles. It’s maddening, driving him close to the brink of letting go. Varian has to let out a low moan as he bottoms out. Clenching his jaw to steady his rapid pulse. Light! He wants to fuck this slut so bad. He can’t damage the goods though, otherwise he might not get to fuck them again.

“Are you prepared, whore? I’m going to fuck you now. You’d better not pass out, or I will fuck you until you wake, and then fuck you some more.”

His harlot makes a strangled sound, and Varian swears he can smell the potent aroma of arousal under the heady scent of sex. Such a good whore. With a grin he pulls back to his tip, and then thrusts forward. The clap of flesh meeting flesh is so satisfying. He can feel his abdominal muscles strain as he continues to thrust and grind. His little slave wails, and sobs clawing at the sheets in desperation. Next time he might let the blond hold onto him.

“You take me so well slut. I’m going to ruin you, so no other man can satisfy you. You’ll beg for my cock and my cock alone.” He grunts, thrusting a little roughly into that delectable body.

“Master’s cock is so good. It’s the best! Please, Master, I want more!”

His slave is such a little tease. Pushing all his buttons and stroking his ego. He’s truly worth every penny. As a reward for being so well-behaved Varian leans over his lover, placing kisses on his shoulder. He snakes one hand round to the boys neglected cunt, smirking at how wet it is. Slicking his fingers, he moves them up to his harlot’s clit, surprised to feel it swollen again.

“Master is going to reward you for your devotion. Come for me slut!”

His whore arches up into him, thrashing and crying out in joy as Varian, teases that clit. His slick fingers are slippery against his lover’s precious bud and the lubrication makes his movements more fluid. He presses his thumb against the bundle of nerves, and chokes back a snarl, as his whore bucks and trembles beneath him.

Varian snaps his hips against his concubine’s quicker now, he’s so close. The room reeks of sex and Varian delights in it. Knowing that this boy is permanently marked as his. It drives him wild to know that after some rest, he can mount this harlot again and breed him till the sun comes up. The image of the blond lying splayed out and dripping his seed, makes him pump harder. His fingers move quicker over that clit, the tremble in those pale thighs, tell Varian the boy is close. A few more thrusts and Varian comes to a stuttering stop. 

For a moment all he can hear is the beating of his own heart in his ears. His body tightens wonderfully as that exquisite sensation fills him from head to toe. His muscles flex and tense. Toes curling. Head thrown back. He’s sure he’s howling, the burn in his throat the only indicator. His cock throbs and even he’s amazed at how much come is still within him. He can feel his whore’s body clamp perfectly around him, spasms indicating the blond has come too. 

“Master!”

He snaps back to attention, shocked by the frantic cry of his lover. Looking down he sees the blond wiggling desperately, tears streaming down his face.

“Please, please. Too good. Please stop!”

With a jolt Varian recalls his hand is still pleasuring his whore’s clit. Poor thing, must be so overstimulated. He drops his hand, leaning forward to wipe away the tears and to place bites along that slender column of neck. His slut mewls happily.

“You did so well my love.” Varian feels such a swell of adoration for the blond. He gently pulls out, ignoring the mess he’s made. He scoops the blond into his arms and falls back on the least soaked part of the bed. Overwhelmed with such love, he can’t help but lean down to kiss his lover.

“The maids are going to have a coup. You promised them you’d put down a towel next time.” Anduin giggles weakly in his arms. Varian raises a brow, surveying the damage.

“I’ll tell them it was all you. Anduin was far too beautiful, he lured me to ruin, and a towel was the last thing on my mind.”

Anduin snorts out a laugh, snuggling against him, no doubt enjoying being able to touch him. Varian leans down to kiss him again. It felt strange to make love and not kiss, but that’s what the role demanded.

“You weren’t uncomfortable with that in you all day were you?” Varian tips his head in the direction of the anal plug. Anduin colours slightly and shakes his head.

“No. It was a little strange at first, but I got used to it pretty quickly. I wouldn’t want to do it everyday mind you. My ass feels rather squishy.” The blond makes a face that has Varian laughing. He strokes Anduin’s head.

“Yes… well… you did ask me to come inside… I’ll help you clean up after.” Varian feels a little embarrassed, he may have gone a little overboard. Anduin huffs but runs a hand over Varian’s chest. He’s still wearing his bangles, and they reflect off the candlelight, drawing Varian’s gaze.

“You’re so beautiful Anduin.” Varian can’t help but whisper, leaning down to kiss his love again. Anduin responds happily to the kiss, all but purring and kissing back with equal passion.

“I love you.” Anduin whispers against his lips, leaning towards him for more kisses. Varian is only too happy to oblige, as he holds Anduin as close as possible to his body.

“I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
